ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Paladin of Malefic Dragon
| ja_romanized = Shin Naito Obu Doragon | ko_name = 나이트 오브 드래곤 | ko_romanized = Sin Naiteu Obeu Deuraegon | creator = TheycallmeBrick | card_type = Monster | attribute = DARK | type = Dragon | type2 = Ritual | type3 = Effect | stars = 4 | atk = 1900 | def = 1400 | effect = "Rituel du Paladin du Dragon" Vous ne pouvez contrôlez qu'1 monstre "Corrompu". Les autres monstres que vous contrôlez ne peuvent pas déclarer une attaque. Si cette carte attaque un monstre en Position de Défense, avant le calcul des dommages : infligez des dommages à votre adversaire égaux à l'ATK d'origine du monstre. Vous pouvez Sacrifier cette carte ; Invoquez Spécialement 1 monstre "Corrompu" de max. Niveau 10 depuis votre main ou Deck, en ignorant ses conditions d'Invocation. | en_effect = "Dragon Paladin Ritual" You can only control 1 "Malefic" monster. Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, before damage calculation: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original ATK. You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 Level 10 or lower "Malefic" monster from your hand or Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions. | de_effect = „Drachen-Paladin-Ritual“ Du kannst nur 1 „Niederträchtig“-Monster kontrollierst. Andere Monster, die du kontrollierst, können keinen Angriff deklarieren. Falls diese Karte ein Monster in Verteidigungsposition angreift, vor der Schadensberechnung: Du kannst deinem Gegner Schaden in Höhe der Grund-ATK des Monseters zu. Du kannst diese Karte als Tribut anbieten: beschwöre 1 „Niederträchtig“-Monster der Stufe 10 oder mehr als Spezialbeschwörung von deiner Hand oder deinem Deck, ungeachtet seiner Beschwörungsbedingungen. | it_effect = "Rituale del Paladino del Drago" Puoi controllare solo 1 mostro "Maligno". Gli altri mostri che controlli non possono dichiarare un attacco. Prima del calcolo dei danni, se questa carta attacca un mostro in Posizione di Difesa: infliggi al tuo avversario danno pari all'ATK originale del mostro. Puoi offrire come Tributo questa carta; Evoca Specialmente 1 mostro "Maligno" di Livello 10 o inferiore dalla tua mano o Deck, ignorando le sue condizioni di Evocazione. | pt_effect = "Ritual do Paladino do Dragão" Você só pode controlar 1 monstro "Pernicioso". Os outros monstros que você controla não podem declarar de ataque. Se este card atacar um monstro em Posição de Defesa, antes do cálculo de dano: cause dano ao seu oponente igual ao ATK original do monstro. Você pode oferecer como Tributo este card; Invoque por Invocação-Especial 1 monstro de Nível 10 ou menos da sua mão ou Deck, ignorando suas condições de Invocação. | es_effect = "Ritual del Paladín del Dragón" Sólo puedes controlar 1 monstruo "Malicioso". Los otros monstruos que controles no pueden declarar ataques. Antes del cálculo de daño, si esta carta ataca a un monstruo en Posición de Defensa: inflige daño a tu adversario igual al ATK original del monstruo. Puedes Sacrificar esta carta; Invoca de Modo Especial, desde tu mano o Deck, 1 monstruo "Malicioso" de Nivel 10 o menor, ignorando sus condiciones de Invocación. | ja_effect = | ko_effect = }}